Touch That Comforts
by Spinny Roses
Summary: Sometimes, fairy tales with "Happy ever after" were the best thing to read. (shoujo-ai)


Disclaimer: I own the idea, not the characters. And even the idea is up for grabs.

Notes: Takes place at the end of Slayers NEXT. If you haven't seen the ending of that season, then you're in for some spoilers.

Also? This is Lina/Sylphiel with implications of Lina/Gourry. You're warned.

Touch That Comforts

By Spinny Roses

It was easy to get through one moment to the next. Pick up brush... brush hair... try not to think of Gourry's eerily empty eyes...

Lina's hands trembled, and she closed her eyes. It wouldn't last. She would go defeat the little brat, and her Gourry would be back, right? Right? The redhead nodded, starting to brush her hair again. She wouldn't have thought it, but she really missed having to fight over the food with Gourry. She missed his insults. She missed the way he protected her, without even consulting her!

Not like she ever needed it. The protection was just... nice.

But Lina couldn't protect him from Phibrizzo. Just that once, she should have been the protector.

With a sigh, Lina pulled her headband off and tied her hair up. If she ever got to sleep tonight, it would be a miracle. She echoed the earlier sigh, and pulled out a book, curling up to read it. Her eyes skipped over the words, smiling softly at the memory of reading this when she was young.

Sometimes, fairy tales with "Happy ever after" were the best thing to read.

Lina was pulled out of the world of curses broken with a kiss when a knock came at her door. Slowly, she put the book down, standing. "Yes?"

The voice was almost too soft to hear. "It's me, Lina-san."

Surprised, Lina opened the door. "Sylphiel? What are you doing here?"

The priestess looked embarrassed. "W-well, I know how you feel about Gourry-sama, and..."

Lina raised her hands. "Whoa! How I feel about Gourry?!"

Sylphiel smiled softly. "May I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Lina stepped back, picking up the book of fairy tales and started stuffing it back where it belonged. "Gourry's really bothering you, huh, Sylphiel?"

"Lina-san, you can't deny it's bothering you too."

The redhead frowned. "Prove it."

Sylphiel smiled, tapping the cover of the book. "Aren't these the versions with 'Happily ever after' at the end?"

Lina blushed, looking down at the cover. "Yes."

With a soft smile, the priestess took one of Lina's hands. "We all need our comforts, Lina-san." Her smile faltered. "With Gourry-sama... in that child's hands..."

"Sylphiel..." Lina looked down at their hands. "He'll be fine. I'll get him back, I promise. Without using the Giga Slave."

The black haired girl shook her head. "It just isn't that, Lina-san. I... I've seen the two of you together. Back in Sairaag. You... I don't have a chance, do I?"

"Of course you do, Sylphiel! That idiot and I aren't together or anything."

"No, Lina-san, that isn't true." Sylphiel stroked Lina's face. "You're tearing yourself apart over this. Gourry-sama wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself trying to get him back." She leaned close to the girl, voice lowering to a gentle whisper. "Even if I don't have a chance, I want Gourry-sama to be happy."

The kiss startled Lina. She looked at the fuzzy blob she knew was Sylphiel's head so close to her own, eyes wide. The priestess's hands lowered to caress the girl's back, gentle. Comforting. That's what it meant to be a priestess, Lina suddenly realized. This comfort... Sylphiel's lips moved over the sorceress's; her hands stroked her back.

Lina could use this comfort. Her eyes closed slowly as her hands raised to try and give some gentle touches back. She realized her side was coming in contact with the bed, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the kiss... the warmth.

Sylphiel ended the kiss as gently as she started, and laid a small press of lips against Lina's brow. "Make sure Gourry-sama gets that, Lina-san," she whispered.

"I will." Lina licked her lips. "Sylphiel... could you spend the night? If I try to go to sleep now... I think I'll have nightmares about Phibrizzo."

After a short hesitation, the girl settled down next to Lina. "Just tonight, Lina-san."

"That's all I want." Lina's eyes started to close. "Just tonight."

The End


End file.
